My Past Our Present
by Ms. cinnamon
Summary: “what does this mean Sakura? Why did you do this?” Sasuke asked but his tone was sad. “I did it for you”. a story about how pranks leads to hate and hate turns to love. Sasuxsaku. some Naruxhina.


**I do not own naruto. sadly. :(**

**My past, our present**

_**Freshmen year** _

When I started high school I met Uchiha Sasuke he was not the most beautiful guy in school but he was cute enough. But there was one problem with him, he seems to hate me. He was always pranking on me and saying mean things like I was some other guy. Yeah he treated me pretty bad. Sometimes I was so mad at him because he knew how to make me mad and how to make me sad.

Then one day, when all my classes finished and I was ready to go home and eat, he was in the entrance door waiting for me.  
"Sakura can we talk?" he asked me really calm, Sakura? no nickname? I never see him like this before, but I swear I haven't eaten anything today and it's not good to make mad a hungry girl.  
"What's up?" I asked. He looked like he didn't know how to start.  
"Okay umm look Sakura. I know I'm always making pranks to you like the time you were going to sit on your chair and I moved it and you fell flat on your butt... And I'm always telling you hurtful things like your forehead is the size of Texas and…" he stoped talking and look at me when he saw the glare I was sending him he realized he was not doing good. "sorry. What I mean is that after all I have done to you I … I…"  
"you what Sasuke?"

"so?" I asked again annoyed

"I think I like you"

I was shocked! Sasuke? Like me? Is he really the same Sasuke that always pull pranks on me? No he can't be, this must be joking.

"you are kidding, right Sasuke?" I said kind of annoyed, I don't like this kind of jokes this is mess with people feelings!  
"do I look like im kidding?" was his comeback. He shut me up I must say. He was not kidding! Wow! I never would have thought that Sasuke had some feelings towards me. My face turned from annoyed to a sad one.  
"Look Sasuke im sorry, im sorry because I think you were kidding me again like you always do and sorry because I… must say I can't." Sasuke looked down and say "don't worry I should have seen that coming but I needed to tell you that". He told me without looking me in the eyes I guess he didn't wanted to show more emotion in front of me, then before I could say something more he started to walk away. I felt kind of sad because I have never seen Sasuke this way before, but he is guilty, he should learn that pulling pranks is not a way to treat the girl you like, it's like he has 2 faces towards me, I mean when there are people around us he is like "Sakura where does the food you eat go? To your forehead?" and when we are all alone he is nice he is like "hey do you need help with your bag or something?" why he is not a normal sweet guy?.

Months passed and Sasuke stopped pulling pranks on me, in fact we stopped talking to each other, we didn't talk if it was not necessary, just for homework, classes or something like that.

Then years passed, and I was on my last year of highschool, and then I got myself a boyfriend, his name was Sai. And he was the cutest guy in the school. I don't know when we started to like each other maybe it was when Kakashi-sensei change my sit place next to him or when he started to get jealous whenever Naruto, my best friend, talked to me.

When Sai and I started to date, Sasuke stopped talking to me completely, until the day Sai and I broke up. we didn't last long but I liked him so much. that day I was trying my best to not show emotion. I wanted everybody to know that I was a strong girl and I didn't give a damn about Sai . I had decided to not show that I was deeply hurt that Sai had broke my heart. Sasuke walked up to me, I was sitting alone in a bench outside the school and he just told me "Sai is a looser, he doesn't know what he lost" my eyes widened and next thing I know I was crying on Sasuke's shirt. We never say a word he just let me cry and when I stopped I just muttered a little 'Thanks Sasuke'.

_**College time**_

Sasuke and I became friends again, we were not in the same college but we still talked sometimes. He was in Leaf College, and I was in Konoha College, but every time he had time he went to visit me at school with Naruto, well more like Naruto dragged him because he wanted to visit his girlfriend Hinata, one of my best friends, they were together in Leaf high. Hinata, Naruto Sasuke and I hang out most of the time, but it was almost as if Sasuke and I were alone because Hinata and Naruto seemed to be in their own perfect world.

One day we went to dinner to a very cute restaurant, it was just Sasuke and me, Naruto and Hinata were supposed to be there but they were late, it was weird but I didn't pay attention to it, I know they sooner or later were going to come. Sasuke sit in front of me so, the table was a little wide so we were a little apart, but not too much. So I started a conversation  
"so what's up with your life Sasuke?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"well yeah I mean how are you, what have you been doing? Have you got yourself a girlfriend? I don't know tell me anything, I'm just trying to make a conversation you know?!"  
"Hn" he smirked and I waited for him to go on. "Im fine, nothing interesting has been going on in my life, I just go to college, study, do my homework, I don't know… try to be a good psychologist?," Yes, Sasuke wants to be a psychologist, after all those years he made me lose my mind now he wants to treat crazy people." and you know I don't have a girlfriend but…"  
"But?!" I don't know why I was nervous, Did he stills like me? What is this sensation in my heart?  
"but I'm working on it"  
"Sooo, you got somebody to love, huh?" I said with a fake smile, I just hoped he didn't see through it  
"Yeah" suddenly I felt a pain in my heart. Why am I feeling this I don't like Sasuke, right?  
"So who is the lucky girl?" I said with my still fake smile. Sasuke has changed with the years, he is more mature know, he doesn't do pranks anymore and he has become cuter.  
"Why are you suddenly so interested?" he said lifting up a brow but I can hear his mocking tone.  
"I-I'm not interested I'm just curious!" I said  
"riiight"  
"ok so what are you waiting for? Spit it out!" I was so nervous to know. Maybe I do like Sasuke… a little bit.  
"Are you that blind to not see who is that girl Sakura?" he told me but his expression was serious.  
"w-what are you talking about Sasuke?  
"Are you that blind to not see that girl is you?" What? I am that girl?! Oh.my.God.  
"Sa-sasuke I-I..." _–Riiiiiiiing-_ 'saved by my cell' I though after all I don't know what to tell him "just a second sasuke, hello?"  
"Sakura-chaaaaaan! What's up?"  
"naruto don't scream I can hear you very well!"  
"hehe sorry!"  
"hey are you guys gonna come or what?"  
"in fact I'm calling you to tell you that we can't go"  
"What? Why?"  
"Hanabi broke her leg and we are at the hospital right now, I'm sorry guys but tonight it just has to be you and Sasuke" Hanabi is Hinata's little sister.  
"Okay stay with Hinata, tell her I'm sorry and to not worry Hanabi will be okay"  
"Sure! Tell Sasuke-teme to take care of you. Have fun" then he hang up.  
"What happened?" Sasuke asked but I can tell he was thinking in something else.  
"Naruto and Hinata won't come, Hanabi broke her leg and they are at the hospital"  
"Oh okay" Sasuke was nervous. This was the first time they hang out alone, I mean it was always the four of them even though Hinata and Naruto barely paid attention to them but at least they knew they weren't alone. "You never answered you know?" he said with his calm facade.  
"what?"  
"you know what I'm talking about Sakura"  
"Oh that, I … Sasuke… I"  
"just say it already Sakura! You turned me down once what's so different the second time?" he was lying he knew this second time would hurt even more, because they were more attached now, they were friends, and his feelings, he knew this wasn't just a crush but something bigger than that.  
"I-I'm not sure yet of my feelings for you sasuke but… but I think… I like you too" Sasuke's face was a rainbow of emotions first he was calm, then stoic, then mad, then desperate, then hurt, and now he was smiling, it was small but it still was smile.All in one night, huh?  
He rose from his seat and walk up to me and next thing I knew he was hugging me tight and I was hugging him back.  
"So would you like to be my girlfriend Sakura?"  
"Is not obvious?" I responded. He smiled to me and then we resumed our talk. It was nice, it was peaceful, but I was wondering do I really want to be Sasuke's girlfriend? Or this is some kind of need I suddenly crave?

Weeks passed and Sasuke and I had one month going out, and I was still wondering if I really wanted this. And to make things worst I told him I loved him, when I didn't know what I wanted or what I felt!. Our conversation was by phone. And we were laughing and then he was like:  
"Sakura I have to tell you something… I know I should tell you this face to face but I can't wait" was he going to break up with me? And what scared me the most was I didn't know how I feel. Sad or … relived?  
"What is it Sasuke?"  
"I – I love you". And what did I do? I told him exactly what he wanted to hear but not what I was sure I felt.  
"I love you too"  
"you do?"  
"Yes" what the hell! why did I said that if I wasn't sure! Now I feel sad but Sasuke … he was happy.  
"I'm so glad I was really scare to tell you I didn't know what you would think" he let out a sigh he was holding, and I was drowning in my own words.

It's not that I didn't like him but I was having doubts, not about him he was the sweetest boy ever, he always gave me presents even if they were the surprise that came with your happy meal at McDonalds', and he always made me feel better qith sweet words. No, it wasn't about him, it was about me, am I really ready to commitment? Do I really want to be with Sasuke? I still felt that I didn't love him enough and I thought it wasn't fair for him, I know he loves me, much more than i do, so what is stopping me to love him back? I feel like I have never done something good for him and that I will never be good for him. My world is turning upside down and I don't want to drag Sasuke into this but unfortunately he is involved… and I guess it's time to tell him the truth.

So Monday came and I had to go to school, the day passed quickly and when I was going out of the campus I watched as Sasuke parked his car in front of the gate he went to where I was standing and I said barely audible "hi" and gave him a weird smile. "What's going on with you? Are you okay?" he asked concerned  
"umm yeah, I'm fine don't worry"  
"you are not, I can tell"  
"spit it out Sakura"  
"I-I don't know how should I say this Sasuke but… I don't know what I really feel about you, I mean I like you but, it's just I don't know If I really love you and…" I couldn't finish because he started to talk  
"So why did you tell me you do?"  
"I don't know" I said looking down  
"and I asked you if you really do and you said yes"

"you are unbelievable Sakura"  
"I'm sorry"  
"so what do you want to do?"  
"I want you to give me time to think about it… about us."  
"If that's what you want I'll give you time, but I want you to know that I will do anything to show you that I love you. I won't give up Sakura"  
"Sasuke thank you"

It's been two weeks since I don't know anything about Sasuke, and sometimes I'm about to dial his phone just to talk to him, hear him, just to know if he is okay, but I was the one who wanted time and space so I stay still without doing nothing, just thinking. I was sitting on my bed staring at my phone waiting for a text message or a call from Sasuke, after all he told me he would do anything to have me back but he hadn't done anything, then my cellphone started ringing, I watched the Id and it was Hinata.

"hi Hinata what's up?"  
"Sakura h-hi how are you?" stuttering? Why is Hinata stuttering? She stopped stuttering when she started going out with naruto. Definitively something is wrong.  
"I'm fine Hinata, what's wrong?"  
"w-what? W-why are you saying something is w-wrong?  
"Hinata you are stuttering you haven't done it in a while, so I know something is going on"  
"look Sakura maybe I shouldn't be telling you this, but you are my friend and you know I love you and I know how you feel about Sasuke so I'm going to tell you before someone tells you a different story"  
"What happened Hinata?"  
"last night Naruto and I went to the party of some guy named Shikamaru, he is friends with him and Sasuke from college, and Sasuke was drinking… a lot and…" Sasuke? Drinking? Sasuke doesn't drink! He doesn't tolerate the drink very well. Why did he started now? oh crap I don't like where this is going.  
"What happened Hinata?" I told her in a hurry voice  
"he was with Karin…" D-A-M-N. Karin and Sasuke were going out before me and Sasuke, she wasn't his girlfriend but they dated.

"and Sasuke well he was drunk, and Karin was flirting with him and he almost, ALMOST, ask her to be his girlfriend"  
"WHAT?!"  
"but Naruto realize that Sasuke was not in his five senses so he took him home"  
I was silent after that, I didn't expected Sasuke to behave this way, it wasn't like him, and I was worried about him, this two weeks I've been thinking about him a lot, and just the thought of him and Karin together made me cry.  
"Sakura are you okay? Do you want me to stop by your house?" Hinata was so sweet but right now I have more things to think about.  
"n-no, no Hinata thank you so much, I'm going to be fine" It took a lot of effort to not show Hinata I was crying, I didn't wanted her to worry about me.  
"okay Sakura, I'm so sorry to tell you this but I didn't wanted Karin to change the story and shove it to your face, you know how she is."  
"Yeah thank you for telling me this, you are a great friend" I couldn't stand it anymore "Hinata sorry I got to go we talk later okay?"  
"Sakura" Hinata said in a worried tone "okay call me if you need anything, bye"  
As soon as I hung up my tears ran down my face, I feel such a dork, I was losing Sasuke, he was trying to forget about me, and what am I find myself doing? Crying my guts out until I fell asleep.

Next day I decided to do something, I wasn't gonna let that stupid girl have Sasuke hell no. now I know what I want. And what I want is to be with him.

I was walking to my locker when Hinata arrived next to me.  
"Sakura how are you?" she asked concerned as if she were my mother.  
"Yeah don't worry Hinata" I assure her with a small smile.  
"okay" I was taking my books out when I heard Hinata speaking again. "What are you going to do Sakura?"  
"how do you know I'm planning something?"  
"I can tell by the look on your face"  
"I don't know very well what I am going to do but need to do something special for Sasuke, and I need to tell him how I feel"  
"That's good, if you need anything you know I can help you"  
"in fact there is something you can do for me"  
"I need you to tell naruto to bring Sasuke today to the park near my house at 8:00 p.m. and I need you to help me cook some deserts"  
"Is that all?"  
"yes"

so it was 7:00 and I was getting ready for Sasuke's surprise, I was really excited until that phone call.  
"Sakura-chan?"  
"What's up? Naruto why are you calling me you should be with Sasuke you need to take him at 8!"  
"I'm sorry Sakura-chan Sasuke won't go" I felt my heart sunk  
"w-why not?"  
"he is not feeling right, today he was really down in school, I don't know what's happening to him and when I asked him If he wanted to hang out, but he said he is not feeling well he just needs to rest, of course I didn't told him anything about you 'cause I didn't wanted to mess your surprise, but I need to ask you do you want me to tell him or what should I do?"  
I was sad, really, really sad, I never expected things to turn this way.  
"leave it like this Naruto, and thank you anyways"  
"Don't worry Sakura everything will be alright"  
"thanks" then we hung up.

I have nothing better to do so I turned on my computer to check my mail and I started to read all the mails Sasuke once send to me.all of them started with "hey whats up my pretty princess" and they all finished with "I love you forever" but there was one mail that caugh my attention so I started to read.

_Hey what's up my pretty princess!_

_Today is our first anniversary, I'm so happy that finally we can be together after all we've been trough you know those times me doing pranks to you and making you cry, I'm sorry I guess I made all of that because I wanted your attention but I guess that was not the right way huh? You ended hating me, and when I told you my feelings in high school you just said you were __sorry you couldn't, then it hit me that I would never be with you if I keep doing pranks on you, that's why I stopped if you ever wondered. _

_Then came Sai remember? You started going out with him and I was really mad at you, at him, but more than nothing I was mad at me, because I felt I was doing everything wrong, but the day you broke up and you cried on my arms I swear to myself that I would never make you cry like him and that I would always love you no matter how long I have to wait for you. and I kept my promise._

_Then when I told you again my feelings, you finally said yes, I couldn't believe it after all the wait now I can finally be with you. Thank you so much for be who you are Sakura, you're the most precious person for me and you will always be._

_I love you forever princess_

_Sasuke._

I was crying like I never did before, it hurt so much, I was hurt for my fault, the only thing he ever did was love me while all I did was hurt him. Then I see my msn and sasuke was online, and he sends me a message!

**'Hey'  
**'Sasuke hi! What's up? How are you?'  
**'Not very well, but thanks** **for asking'** I frown at his answer, Is he mad at me? i wouldn't blame him.  
'Are you sick?'  
**'I have a headache and my stomach hurts but I guess I'm just hungry'  
**'yeah im hungry too, hey you should take some pain killers'  
**' already did, didn't work'  
**'Oh'  
**'how are you Sakura? What's up with your life?'** that is the same question I always used when I wanted him to talk.  
'Fine I guess, I've been wanting to talk to you, it's been a while…'  
**'Yeah … hey would you like to go to eat something? We could catch up with news and i have nothing to eat, just the ramen naruto brougt but I dont want to eat that crap'  
**'Sure' if naruto would have told him about the surprise im sure he would have come for sure, I thought smiling at his answer  
**'be ready I'm picking you up in 10 minutes'**

Thank god I was ready I just needed to put my shoes on, I called Hinata and told her to take everything to the park, this surprise won't be cancel after all. then Sasuke was on my door.  
"comiiiing!" I said walking to my front door.  
"Hey you dress up really good in just ten minutes" that made me laugh, I was so happy to see Sasuke on my front door, it's been a while since those times when we were together.  
"Sasuke, could we go to the park near here? I feel like walking tonight"  
"yeah lets go"  
so we started to walk to the park, and after a few minutes of comfortable silence I decided that it was better talk than stay quit.  
"Nice weather huh?" too much for a conversation.  
"yeah"  
"I like cold" I answered, I cant think about something more interesting to talk.  
"Sakura, thank you for coming, I was expecting a no for answer"  
"why do you think I would say no?"  
"because I prefer not to get my hopes high when it comes to you, and also because it has been two weeks now and I don't know if you have make up your mind or if you need more time"  
I was shocked with his answer, I didn't expect it, I felt sad, but he is right after all.  
"what is that?" he asked me with his eyes wide open.  
"that… oh, just a surprise for you" I said with a small smile  
there in the middle of the park under a big cherry tree, was a table with two chairs and candles everywhere it was really cute 'Hinata did a really good job'.  
"what does this mean Sakura? Why did you do this?" Sasuke asked but his tone was sad.  
"I did it for you"  
"why"  
"because this past weeks I realize that we've been through a lot together, and every day you didn't called me or every day I didn't see you I could feel a part of my heart breaking, I was sad because every time I wanted to talk to you I couldn't find any strength to do it, because I was afraid that you would think that I was a looser"  
"I would never think you are a looser… well just a little bit" he said joking.  
"Sasuke" I said with my eyes holding unshed tears "I really miss you… a lot...and I realized that I want to be with you and I… I love you Sasuke"  
I felt Sasuke strong arms around me, hugging me tight, and then my tears found their way down my face. "I'm sorry Sasuke"  
"don't worry. Everything is fine now, he have each other" and then he kiss me right on my lips and it was D-E-L-I-C-I-O-U-S-!. Believe it or not this was the first time me and Sasuke kissed and it was perfect!  
"Sakura, thank you"

**_Present time_**

"so you were that mean to him?"  
"yes, I put Sasuke trough a lot"  
"I can't believe you mom! But I'm happy that you ended together, if not you wouldn't have such a beautiful daughter like me" Kazumi said winking. Yes Kazumi, was my and Sasuke's older daughter with the looks of his father but with my eyes.  
"Yeah we wouldn't have"I said laughing.  
"well mom I have to go I told Sayu we would go to the mall". sayu is the daughter of Hinata and Naruto.  
"All right take care"  
as kazumi walk out of the room I kept watching all our old pictures, and thinking about all the things that happened over the years, now Sasuke and I are married, and we are parents of three beautiful childrens, and I see how my past turned into our present.

--

okay here is my new fanfic. i didnt like too much the ending but I hope it would do. today I was thinking about a lot of things and this fanfic is a little more personal. many of the things i wrote here really happened, but the ending or the happy ending did not. haha but well anyways i just hope you like it. I'll try to upload tomorrow the next chapter of Just Say I Love You.

**Review** pretty please :D

**Ms. Cinnamon**


End file.
